japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Fugaku
Uchiha Fugaku (うちはフガク) was a jonin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and the leader of the Uchiha clan. Including being the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force. He was the husband to Uchiha Mikoto. Including the father of Itachi and Sasuke. And lastly the father in law of Haruno Sakura and the grandfather of Uchiha Sarada. Background When Itachi was four, Fugaku decided to take Itachi to see mountains of corpses resulting from the Third Shinobi World War, hoping it would help his son mature quickly. While he succeeded in his goal, Itachi's maturity took a different route than Fugaku hoped. In the anime, when Namikaze Minato was chosen as the Fourth Hokage, Fugaku was among the shinobi present atop the Ninja Academy, suggesting he was a highly respected individual amongst the village. .]]With the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, the village accused the Uchiha clan of orchestrating the attack (during the attack, Itachi noted that Fugaku and his wife were noticeably absent before the beast struck — what they were doing is currently unknown). This belief caused a rift between the village and the Uchiha clan. Fugaku, out of spite, conspired a coup d'etat that would allow the Uchiha clan to take control of the village. Eventually, Fugaku placed Itachi as a spy in the Anbu to pass information back to the clan. However, Itachi secretly betrayed the Uchiha and became a double agent, leaking information right back to the village. As Itachi was the eldest of his sons, and hence the successor of the clan. Fugaku focused most of his attention on him, even defending Itachi when he was suspected of killing Uchiha Shisui. However, the two had a falling out when Itachi lost hope in the clan, leading Fugaku to shift his attention to Sasuke, even teaching him how to use the Great Fireball Technique, and was impressed at how Sasuke was able to master the technique after just one week. Sasuke was finally able to enjoy his father's company, but Fugaku advised him not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. During the Uchiha Clan Massacre, when Itachi confronted his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto did not resist and told Itachi that they were still proud of him, and asked him by promise to take care of Sasuke before they let Itachi kill them. Fugaku was later found laying dead on top of his wife's corpse. Personality As leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku was focused on the clan's interest and welfare and had a strong sense of responsibility. His youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, saw him as a stern and uncaring man though his wife revealed he cared deeply for his youngest child. While he was seen as a father figure to the rest of the clan. As Itachi was his successor as head of the clan, Fugaku spent much of his time focusing on the development of his eldest and spent no time with his youngest. Sasuke trained constantly in order to get his father's attention and approval. Near the end of his life, Fugaku had switched his attention to Sasuke, having lost hope in Itachi. He was only impressed by great feats and rarely praised anyone, having high expectations. Fugaku was very serious, hardly smiling most of the time. He also had a short temper, easily getting angry at Itachi for trying to deny an important mission in exchange for attending Sasuke's Ninja Academy initiation, and for refusing to attend an important clan meeting. Despite his outward attitude of desiring to strengthen the bonds between the Uchiha clan and Konohagakure, Fugaku was in truth resentful of how the village did not trust and shunned the clan mistakenly for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. His anger for that had taken as far as to plan a coup d'etat, which would lead to a potential Fourth Shinobi War. Despite Fugaku's love for his wife and children, he was apparently unable to overcome his clan's curse, which ultimately led to his death. Stemming from this, when Itachi attempted to persuade his father to stop the coup d'tact, the cries fell on deaf ears and he simply told Itachi he was being arrogant. Fugaku did seek to motivate Sasuke despite not realizing Sasuke wanted him to acknowledge he was his son instead of telling him he'll be a splendid shinobi like his brother, which actually hurt Sasuke rather than making him happy. According to Mikoto, when she and Fugaku are alone, Fugaku would mostly if not only talk about Sasuke. But he was still a very caring individual to his sons as he told Itachi despite the fact he took Konoha's side over the Uchiha's, he was still proud of him. He loved both his sons dearly and rather than resist death, he and his wife willingly allowed Itachi to execute them but in exchange, he wanted Itachi to promise him that he would take care of Sauske. Appearance Fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes. His eyes has visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders. Alongwith wearing shin-guards and a black open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. Abilities As the leader of the Uchiha clan, it is likely that he was well-versed in all the clan's techniques. Furthermore, being the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force, it can be said that he was very intelligent and a formidable opponent in battle. As noted by Danzo, Fugaku's intelligence was one of the greatest in generations. Fugaku skill as a shinobi was thought very highly of by his fellow clansmen as they felt Fugaku should have been a contender for the Fourth Hokage alongside Namikaze Minato and Orochimaru. He was supposedly very good with shuriken, as Sasuke said that Itachi was very skilled with shuriken. But Sasuke also stated that Itachi was best with such tools, even more so than their own father. Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku was an adept user of Fire Release techniques. Fugaku also taught Sasuke the clan's signature technique, the Great Fireball Technique, demonstrating great mastery of the technique. Sharingan Like most members of his clan, Fugaku possessed the Sharingan. The dojutsu granted him the ability to see chakra, predict movements, and place victims under genjutsu with a single glance. His accomplishments during the Third Shinobi War earned him the nickname of Wicked Eye Fugaku (兇眼フガク), presumably for is prowess with the Sharingan. He also had some knowledge about the Mangekyō Sharingan, after telling Sasuke that it needs a great sacrifice to awaken. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc :Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream In Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, the Uchiha Clan Massacre also never happened. Which made Fugaku never grew into the Curse of Hatred, including to have him and Mikoto still raise Itachi and Sasuke. During Sasuke's childhood, Sasuke looked forward spending time with Itachi. But Itachi was summoned by Minato, so he suggests Sasuke spend time with their father who compares him unfavorably to Itachi when he tries the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique for the first time. He gave Sasuke advice by telling him that he needs to surpass Itachi since he is still in the Anbu. Years later when Sasuke is now a genin, upon returning from a mission. Fugaku berates Sasuke for failing to stop his team-mates from breaking the rules. Itachi arrives to deliver a report to Fugaku, so Sasuke leaves. Later when Sasuke came home from learning the chidori, Fugaku thought that Itachi was with him upon seeing Sasuke by himself. Sasuke then told him that he was training to new technique. Fugaku dismisses Sasuke and is unimpressed by his training. Later that night after Sasuke is home, thinking about the Chidori. He considers asking Fugaku for advice, so he asks Fugaku if he can speak with him but he tells him he's busy. But Itachi invites Sasuke to participate in a discussion with their father. Fugaku questions Itachi, who reports he believes Minato's efforts in changing the way the Uchiha are treated are sincere. Itachi adds that for it to happen, the Uchiha must change as well, meeting them in the middle. Sasuke is appalled by Itachi's comment but is cut off by Fugaku, who tells him that Itachi is the one talking along with being certain Itachi came to that conclusion after careful consideration, and considers finding common ground a good decision. Which makes Sasuke resents Fugaku for always siding with Itachi. Itachi reveals the Uchiha have been chosen for a long term mission that would keep some of them away. Fugaku agrees with this mission and gives Itachi full support. Unknown to him that this made Sasuke more angry at his father even more. Due to Itachi being away on a long term mission, Sasuke and Fugaku have a little talk. Sasuke decides to no longer expect anything from his father, and asks something from him. Sasuke requests for Fugaku with permission from Minato to be taken off Team 7, and be transferred to the Konoha Military Police Force, so he can leave to shadow other Uchiha on their long term mission. Two years later upon his return to the village, Fugaku learns from the reports that Sasuke became second only to Shisui. When Sasuke declares he will also surpass Itachi, Fugaku promotes him in the Konoha Military Police Force as a lieutenant, to see it Sasuke can back his claims up with action. Sasuke accepts, and leaves angrily remembering the day he left Konoha. Then when Sasuke's unit gets arrested for threatening Kushina at her house telling her, that they will arrest her while the unit is looking for Naruto. Fugaku upon hearing this tells his clans men to take Sasuke's unit away. He then tells Sasuke that even though he has grown stronger in two years, he believes his earlier comment on surpassing Itaxhi was an act. He then expresses his disappointment in Sasuke's development by telling him that he will never catch up to Itachi, and that the clan doesn't need someone like him in the police force. Fugaku then fires him from the police force completely. Right after the village was free from the Chibaku Tensei, Minato thanks Fugaku for helping out with the village. While Fugaku admits that Minato is a much better parent than him since he raised Naruto to have a pure heart. Whereas he believes that he is a horrible parent, since he focused more on Itachi than Sasuke, which made Sasuke hate him. But Minato tells him that they are trying their hardest to find both of sons, which Fugaku thanks him for since he wants to see how both of his sons get along. Quotes Relationships Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato Knownable Relatives *Uchiha Mikoto (Wife/dead) *Uchiha Itachi (1st Son) *Uchiha Sasuke (2nd Son) *Haruno Sakura (Daughter in law) *Uchiha Sarada (Granddaughter) Trivia *The name Fugaku is another name for Mount Fuji. *In the character introduction of Volume 25, he is credited as "Sasuke's Father" rather than "Fugaku Uchiha". *At the end of Naruto Shippuuden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Fugaku can be seen standing next to his wife and Itachi, watching Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. *He shares the same bloodtype with his two sons. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kenji Hamada *'English' : Doug Stone all information on Uchiha Fugaku is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fugaku_Uchiha Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 358-012.jpg|Fugaku during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. 1901576 586831611411710 814807310 n.png|Fugaku at Minato and Kushina's funeral. Naruto Shippuuden 141-211.jpg|Fugaku with his whole family. Naruto Shippuuden 141-213.jpg|Fugaku is surprise that Itachi used the Substitute Technique to get away from Sasuke; during a game of Hide & Seek. 10155797 611710598923811 1550995130 n.png|Fugaku after Itachi tells him that he is in the ANBU. 10168143 611710638923807 1258824519 n.png|Fugaku tells Itachi to think about the good of the Uchiha clan overall. 04TVamV.png|Fugaku at his clan's meeting. Naruto Episode129-89.jpg|Fugaku tells Itachi that he is late. Naruto Episode129-144.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke to become a great shinobi like his older brother. Naruto Episode129-195.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke to keep on keeping his grades up to become more like Itachi. Naruto Shippuuden 358-045.jpg|Fugaku with his wife. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-055.jpg|Fugaku asks Itachi why he didn't attend their clans' meeting. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-057.jpg|Fugaku tells Itachi that he is only a member of their clan. Naruto Episode129-217.jpg|Fugaku is shock that Sasuke was listening to their conversation. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-131.jpg|Fugaku stops Itachi from speaking more rudely to their clan members. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-135.jpg|Fugaku askes Itachi what is the excuse for missing another one of their clan's meeting. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-159.jpg|Fugaku tells Yashiro, Tekka, and Inabi that Itachi is still his son, and his responsibility. Naruto Episode130-92.jpg|Fugaku and Itachi walking pass each other. Naruto Episode130-99.jpg|Fugaku looking at Itachi walk away. Naruto Episode130-104.jpg|Fugaku talking to Sasuke. Naruto Episode130-105.jpg|Fugaku is shock that Sasuke is at the top of his class at the Ninja Academy. Naruto Episode130-209.jpg|Fugaku is asked by Sasuke to watch him do the Great Fire Ball Technique. Naruto Episode130-217.jpg|Fugaku with Sasuke. Naruto Episode130-220.jpg|Fugaku looking at Sasuke. Naruto Episode130-230.jpg|Fugaku is surprise that Sasuke completely mastered the Great Fire Ball Technique. Naruto Episode130-241.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke that he can now wear his clan symbol proudly. Naruto Episode130-249.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke to stay away from Itachi. LnlGB5T.png|Fugaku learns that Itachi is on another mission. Naruto Episode130-358.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke that he is too young to do the Sharingan. Naruto Episode084-45.jpg||Fugaku drinking tea on the day that he, and his whole clan will die. Naruto Episode084-46.jpg|Fugaku telling Sasuke that Itachi is different from him. Naruto Episode084-47.jpg|Fugaku tells Sasuke that not even he understands Itachi. 1471809 691574100867709 1034487655 n.jpg|Fugaku tells Itachi that he is proud of him. Even though he choose Konoha's side; They still love him. GBMUkNM.png|Fugaku tells Itachi to protect Sasuke as his and Mikoto's final request. BVk5VrJ.png|Fugaku tells Itachi not to hold back on his emotions as he is about to kill him and Mikoto. Naruto Episode084-139.jpg|Fugaku lies dead ontop of his wife.